


Just Friends?

by ReyAndor19



Series: Rebelcaptain! [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Cassian’s best friends Kay and Anakin pick him up at the park.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Rebelcaptain! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564096
Kudos: 8





	Just Friends?

“So how was it?” a voice asked, stepping out from behind the building next to Cassian. He turned to find his two friends Anakin and Kay waiting for him.  
“Where’d you two come from?”  
“We decided to pick you up after your date with Jyn,” Kay explained simply.  
“So how was it?” Anakin repeated, a bit impatient.  
“Pretty simple. We went for a walk, talked about stuff. We’ve already known each other for so long, it wasn’t like much happened. At the end, Jyn’s friends picked her up, and we went our separate ways.”  
“Did Padmé come?” Anakin asked eagerly.  
“Yeah, but she was kind of weird. All crazy and super excitable.”  
“Padmé isn’t weird!” His friend protested. “She’s a very nice girl.”  
“Looks like Cassian won’t be the only one in our group with a girlfriend for long,” Kay teased, “cause Anakin’s in lo-ove!!”  
“Oh shut up Kay,” Anakin muttered, punching his friend’s arm lightly. “Anyway, this is about Cassian’s date.”  
“If its about my date, then this will be the shortest conversation ever,” Cassian said. “We walked around the park, we talked about some stuff, the end.”  
“Do you think Jyn had fun?” Kay asked.  
He thought for a while. "I don't know," he replied finally. "I really hope she did. One thing's for sure, Jyn Erso is the most amazing person I've ever met."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Rebelcaptain story!


End file.
